l'enlevement
by camidrena
Summary: slash, Une connaissance de Colby enlève Charlie pour se venger.


L'enlèvement.

Pourquoi ? C'était la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment. Pourquoi est ce que tout devait être aussi compliqué, franchement. Il n'aurait pas pu rentrer chez pour y trouver son amant qui l'attendait, peut être aurait t'il mit une pizza au four en attendant son retour. Après s'être douché, ils auraient mangé, parlé ou pas de tout et de rien, et surtout ils se seraient aimé toute la nuit, ou une bonne partie de celle-ci au moins. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que parce qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, leur relation ne tiendrait pas le coup. Beaucoup, c'était en fait Larry et David, parce que Megan n'avait jamais douté de leur relation. Et Don… il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à savoir ce que pensait Don de tout ça.  
Don, il allait devoir l'appeler, lui dire ce qui s'était passé, qu'il n'avait vu aucun des deux hommes qui l'avait attaqué, et surtout que ses brutes avaient son frère. Charlie avait été enlevé sous ses yeux, et Colby n'avait rien pu faire, et ça c'était le pire pour lui.  
Sa main droite tenait encore son arme, il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il la rangea, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, plus maintenant. Il prit son téléphone, ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il composa le numéro. Au moment où il allait décrocher, lançant ainsi l'appel qu'il redoutait tant, il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main. Le numéro était caché, bonne et mauvaise nouvelle à la fois. Ils pouvaient s'agir d'eux, de ceux qui détenaient Charlie, c'était une hypothèse bien trop présente dans sa tête, parce que s'il le contactait si peu de temps après l'enlèvement, moins d'une demi heure après l'avoir laissé inconscient sur le sol de son appartement, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : c'est à lui qu'il en voulait, c'était de sa faute si Charlie était dans cet enfer.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains, parce que Charlie avait besoin de lui et décrocha. Que la voix qu'il entendit ne soit pas modifiée le surpris, et le glaça aussi en même temps. Un simple « Allo agent spécial Granger » le ramena dans une époque qu'il aurait aimé oublier, à l'époque où celui qui était son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire, celui avec qui il s'était engagé pour voir du monde, quitter la petite ville où ils avaient grandit, l'avait trahit. Ethan s'était retourné contre son pays, il avait trompé sa femme et leur amitié pour quelques milliers de dollars qu'il n'avait pu utiliser en prison.  
« Ethan, je ne savais que tu étais sortit » Pas très intéressant comme phrase, mais il était désormais sur un pied d'égalité, les deux parties connaissaient leur adversaires et ne s'en cachaient pas.  
« Je veux mon argent, et en échange, je te rend ton petit copain »  
Le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une haine assez audible. A cet instant, Colby se surprit à implorer un dieu, il ne savait même pas vraiment lequel, le plus important étant surtout ce qu'il demandait, que Ethan ne s'en prenne pas à Charlie, pas de cette façon. Après tout, c'était avec Ethan que Colby avait découvert les premières relations homosexuelles, même si elles n'avaient rien à voir à ce qu'il avait pu partager avec Charlie.  
« Sinon ? »  
« Sinon tu risques de le regretter. Tu crois que la NSA a entraîné ton petit copain à résister aux techniques d'interrogatoires ? »  
Il venait de raccrocher. Colby avait envie d'hurler, de crier contre ce fumier que Charlie n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Il était si fragile, si naïf par moment, la vie ne lui avait pas épargnée toutes souffrances, mais Charlie ne connaissait pas la souffrance physique, celle qu'un corps en morceaux peut envoyer à un cerveau déjà affaiblit par une sensation de manque, quel qu'elle soit. Avant d'appeler ses coéquipiers, Colby choisit de prendre quelques minutes, seul pour se laisser aller, exprimer sa colère, sa souffrance. Il se savait pathétique, à cogner contre le mur, encore plus lorsqu'il s'effondra par terre, pleurant d'impuissance face à ce que Charlie risquait d'endurer par sa faute, mais il avait besoin de ça pour repartir, pour affronter Ethan à nouveau. Il voulait son argent, quoi de plus normal après tout. Il aurait pu faire moins de cinq ans pour trafic de drogue, au lieu des dix qu'il avait enduré s'il avait donné l'argent. Dix ans pour avoir échangé de la drogue et 34 000 dollars contre des informations sur un grand coup de filet antiterroriste. 10 ans, c'était assez peu dans l'esprit de Colby, mais Ethan avait toujours été un manipulateur qui respectait son collègue pour ne jamais s'être laisser avoir.  
Après avoir trop longtemps repoussé ce moment, Colby sécha ses dernières larmes et recomposa le numéro de téléphone de son superviseur. La voix de Don semblait joyeuse, il était avec son père, il l'entendit parler parmi des autres bruits de fond. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle » Ce fut tout ce que Colby réussit à dire.  
« Ecoute, j'ai eu une journée de merde, une semaine de merde, alors tu vois, impossible d'en rajouter»  
« Je suis désolé Don, Charlie vient d'être enlevé. »  
C'était dit, voilà, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Don ne le tue, l'épargnant ainsi de la douleur de devoir expliquer à Charlie qu'il était responsable de son cauchemar. Mais, il ne se fit pas tuer lorsque celui-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard, accompagné de David et de Megan. Ils trouvèrent Colby assit sur une marche de l'escalier de son immeuble, la porte de son appartement, désormais scène de crime, fermée. Megan tourna la poigné, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, l'appartement était en désordre, quelque trace évidente de bagarre, pas de sang visible, bon point.  
Colby n'avait pas bougé, son arcade sourcilière droite ne saignait plus mais avait visiblement besoin d'être vu par quelqu'un. Don s'approcha doucement, il était debout, face à lui et lui demanda « Que c'est t'il passé ? »  
« Je ne sais pas trop, je suis rentré et on m'a assommé. Je me rappelle avoir vu Charlie, retenu par un homme, mais ça a été tellement rapide. Quand je suis revenu à moi… »  
« Ok, c'est bon. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose sur les agresseurs, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »  
« Il était deux, l'un d'entre eux est Ethan Colvin. »   
« Tu le connais ? »  
« C'est un de mes amis d'enfance, on s'est engagés ensemble dans l'armée »  
« Et ? »  
Voir Don aussi patient avec un témoin, surtout alors que la vie Charlie était en jeux semblait presque irréelle à David et à Megan, restés en retrait mais ne perdant rien au témoignage de leur coéquipier.  
« Il a vendu des infos confidentielles à des trafiquants, contre de la cames qu'il voulait revendre. Je l'ai dénoncé dès que j'ai su. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été libéré »  
Colby était visiblement encore sous le choc, il était tellement différent de l'agent fédéral que ses coéquipiers avait apprit à connaître au cours des derniers mois. Il était abattu. L'arrivé de l'équipe scientifique et d'un ambulancier coupa cours à l'interrogatoire.  
Alors que Don, Megan et David redevenaient des agents fédéraux, Colby se faisait soigner sa blessure par un infirmier qui insista pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'aller à l'hôpital signifiait examens en tout genre, et qu'il risquait de ne pas en sortir avant des heures. Charlie n'avait pas des heures, Ethan connaissait les risques et cette histoire serait réglée avant la fin de la nuit. Il voulait son argent, les 34 000 dollars qu'il avait caché chez lui, que Colby était le seul à avoir pu trouver parce qu'à l'époque il était le seul à connaître le cabanon où il avait caché l'argent, lui et plus tard les flics. Cet argent aurait du être une preuve, mais personne n'en avait parlé au procès, le procureur lui avait même proposé une remise de peine s'il le restituait alors la logique d'Ethan en avait conclu que Colby avait gardé cet agent pour lui, les flics étaient suffisent intelligent pour trouver l'argent à un moment où à un autre. Oui, pensa Colby, ils l'auraient trouvé en moins de dix jours si Mary, la femme d'Ethan n'était pas venu le voir, en larmes, s'inquiétant pour sa sécurité et celle de son futur enfant. Alors Colby avait prit l'argent et le lui avait donné.

Don avait fini de faire le tour de l'appartement, rien d'intéressant à première vue. Il vit Colby venir vers lui et ne pu que constater la différence de comportement. L'homme abattu qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt avait laissé place à l'agent du FBI, en apparence du moins.   
« Ethan veut son argent, 34 000 dollars. Il pense que je sais où il est. » Bon compromis pensa Colby, je n'avoue pas les avoir soustrait à la justice.  
« Et c'est le cas ? » Question trop pertinente, posée évidement par Mégan.  
« Non » Encore une esquive, Mary à l'argent, et Colby ignore où est Mary.  
Le règlement du FBI interdisait à Don et Colby d'intervenir, la disparition de Charlie les touchait de trop près, mais aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient rester en dehors de l'enquête. Colby choisit d'aider David à rassembler des informations sur Colvin, et surtout trouver son complice et le lieu où ils détenaient Charlie. Don et Megan devaient les rejoindre après, Alan Epps voulant être tenu informé. Colby savait qu'il aurait du accompagner Don, parce qu'Alan était loin d'être aveugle et qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui se passait entre son fils et lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore. Il devait déjà retrouver Charlie, pour pouvoir à nouveau le tenir dans ses bras.

Le service pénitentiaire appris à David qu'Ethan Colvin était sortit de prison pour bonne conduite à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Il y a dix jours un mandat d'arrêt fédéral avait été lancé contre lui, pour avoir fait chanter diverses personnes afin d'obtenir sa liberté. Ethan n'avait eu aucun complice par le passé, mais il avait passé les 13 derniers mois dans la même cellule qu'un autre ex militaire, condamné pour trafic de drogue, Julian Smith, relâché trois jours après Colvin. Trop de coïncidence, même si Colby n'était pas sur de l'identité de l'autre homme, David partit du principe que Smith était le complice.  
Moins de trois heures après la disparition du professeur Epps, son frère arriva à son bureau, réclama un topo rapide des dernières nouvelles. Rien de nouveau du coté de l'appartement de Colby, l'équipe de nuit de la scientifique avait besoin de plus de temps. La seule piste qui leur restait c'était Julian Smith. Il possédait en effet plusieurs entrepôts dans différentes villes de la côte pacifique, ainsi qu'une cabane à une heure de LA, dans les bois.  
« Ils sont dans la cabane » C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique aux yeux de Colby. Ethan avait caché son premier magot dans une cabane dans la forêt, et étant jeune, il avait toujours aimé y jouer. Ethan était doué pour s'y repérer et s'y déplacer sans bruit. Colby se savait moins bon que lui, surtout en pleine nuit.  
Pas de question de la part de ses collègues, la décision était prise, ils iraient à la cabane.

La pièce dans laquelle ils avaient enfermé Charlie mesurait moins de quatre mètres carré, il s'était assit, avait appuyé son dos contre un mur et depuis il attendait, attentif au bruit extérieur. Beaucoup de mots prononcés, peu de compréhensible à l'oreille du mathématicien. Charlie se savait fatigué, il avait peur pour lui et pour Colby, qu'il avait vu étendu par terre, frappé par l'un des types, le chef. Charlie était loin d'être stupide, il savait que l'homme en voulait à son amant, qu'il l'avait enlevé pour l'atteindre. Il commençait à se sentir engourdit, mais l'espace était trop petit pour qu'il puisse bouger, il avait froid ce qui n'arrangeait rien.  
Il s'était repassé en tête tous les nombres premier entre un et mille pour s'occuper l'esprit, puis il avait multiplié des nombres à trois voir quatre chiffres en eux, il avait passé le temps de la seule façon que son esprit connaissait : les maths. Mais elles l'apaisaient de moins en moins. Il était là depuis des heures maintenant, et Don aurait déjà du le trouver. Il n'eu conscience de s'être assoupit que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que le chef le tira sans ménagement vers la sortit.  
Le jour se levait à peine, la faible luminosité lui permis de voir que la cabane était entourée par la forêt. L'homme l'emmena directement dans les sous bois, Charlie avait du mal à marcher, ses jambes et tout son corps étant encore engourdit par le froid et le fait d'être resté immobile tant de temps. De l'autre coté de la cabane, il y eu un échange de coup de feu, quelques cris et des appels. Charlie reconnu sans problème la voix de son frère et celle de Colby. Son agresseur le tira, l'obligeant à bouger et l'empêcha de crier en lui enfonçant dans la bouche un bout de tissu. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le sous bois, Charlie avait de plus en plus peur, peur de ne jamais plus revoir son frère, son père, Colby, Larry et toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis. L'adrénaline qui courait en lui donna à Charlie une idée qu'il savait complètement absurde, mais dont son instinct de survie lui dicta qu'elle pouvait être bonne. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre homme en s'affalant sur le sol et enleva le bâillon qu'il avait dans la bouche. N'ayant pas anticipé le coup, l'homme bascula, et Charlie profita de ces quelques secondes de déséquilibre pour essayer de s'enfuir, tout en criant « Par ici » à l'attention des fédéraux qui le cherchaient partout. Bien sur, l'homme le rattrapa, et pour le punir le frappa violement au ventre. Tordu de douleur, allongé sur le sol, Charlie vit l'autre homme pointer son arme dans sa direction. Ceci paraissait logique, il n'aurait pas son argent alors à quoi bon se charger d'un poids. Charlie ferma les yeux, « pourvu de quelqu'un m'est entendu » pensa t'il juste avant de regretter tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire.

« Lâche ton arme ! »  
A peine surpris d'avoir été retrouvé si vite, Ethan se retourna vers son ami.  
« Colby, quelle joie de te revoir. »  
« Lâche ton arme Ethan, c'est fini maintenant »  
« Non ! Ce n'est pas fini. Cette histoire se finira quand je l'aurais décidé. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors ? Et je sais que ce n'est pas ton fric ! »  
« Et comment peux tu être sur de ça ? »  
« Parce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé, le fric était juste un prétexte, et je veux savoir à quoi tout ceci rime ? »  
Colby avait toujours été la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à manipuler. Il avait deviné qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de l'argent, ce qui était en partit vrai. Ethan s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour obtenir cette libération pour bonne conduite, pour effacer de son dossier carcéral toutes ses bagarres et présomption de meurtre qui faisait de lui un prisonnier craint par ses codétenus dans le but de retrouver son argent et se venger de lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son ami, le seul homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé et qui lui avait tourné le dos sous prétexte que l'hétérosexualité lui convenait mieux, sortait avec un autre homme, alors là il avait pété les plombs. Il avait voulu faire mal à son ami, et aussi a son petit copain, mais il n'avait pas pu, il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Colby ? Pourquoi tu m'as trahit ? »  
« Parce que je ne t'aimais pas, on était ami, je n'ai jamais rien ressentit de plus pour toi. »  
L'argent était loin, il ne parlait plus de ça, il ne parlait plus que d'eux, de ce qu'il avait été l'un pour l'autre, de ce que Colby avait refusé d'assumer.

Colby sentait Ethan proche du désespoir, il n'était plus le soldat, ni même le prisonnier près à tout pour survivre mais l'ado avec lequel il avait découvert la vie. Ce qui se passa ensuite alla si vite que Colby eu du mal à tout comprendre. Tout ce qu'il su c'est que Ethan était en train de rediriger son arme vers Charlie, alors il tira, deux coups, en plein cœur. L'arme encore fumante, il s'approcha du corps, écarta de son pied le pistolet de l'autre homme et prit son pouls, rien. Don et David venait de le rejoindre, David prit l'arme de la main de Colby alors que Don alla aider son frère à se relever.

Une demi heure plus tard, Charlie était assit à l'arrière d'une ambulance, un café dans les mains et une couverture sur le dos. Il regarda passer les corps de ses deux ravisseurs dans des sacs noirs, un agent extérieur à l'équipe interrogeait David et Megan. Don n'était pas dans son champ de vision, Colby venait d'y entrer.  
« Comment ça va ? »  
« Mieux. »  
« Je suis désolé Charlie, c'est de ma faute si Ethan s'en est prit à toi »  
« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »  
Colby ne l'avait jamais dit à Charlie, bien qu'il lui ai prouvé par de nombreux gestes d'affection, qu'il ai répondu « moi aussi » lorsque Charlie lui avait avoué son amour. Là, il demandait juste à être rassuré, alors Colby décida qu'il lui devait au moins ça :  
« Oui Charlie, je t'aime. »  
« Alors c'est tout ce qui compte ».  
Ca avait vraiment été une sale nuit, mais elle ne finissait pas trop mal pensa Colby en prenant le mathématicien dans ses bras.


End file.
